


Kigurumi

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo thinks he knows everything about Tohru, but then she comes to surprise him
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Kigurumi

Kyo thought he knew all there was to know about Tohru. They had lived together at Shigure’s for three years and then they’ve been married for two. He knew her inside and out. He could pick up on whatever she was feeling before anyone would ever notice, as she had often appeared to be smiling without a care in the world. However, there was a few times she still comes to surprise him. 

It was after he had returned from a morning jog, swiping his face with a towel. “I’m back, Tohru!” He calls out as he shuts the sliding door behind him closed.

The sound of her light footstep sound in his ears. He looks up at her as she approaches, taking in her appearance.

His face, already slightly flushed from his run, turns even more so.

“Welcome back, Kyo-kun!” She says, all smiles and he can imagine a background of sparkly flowers would be appearing behind her in this moment.

“T-Tohru, what are you wearing?” He says, pointing at her.

“What? This?” Tohru glances down at herself. She was dressed in a light-brown white spotted cat onesie. It was almost unbearable how adorable she looked.

“It’s a kigurumi, Kyo-kun! Do you like it? I saw it on sale the other day and it looked so cozy. Made me think of you-Kyo?” She asks in surprise, noticing he had suddenly come closer to her.

“It’s really cute on you.” Kyo pulls in her to him, leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear. 

Tohru blushes red, but looking fairly pleasured from his comment. “T-Thank you, Kyo-kun..”

“I wonder though..” He ponders softly, lightly touching her fabric-covered arm. Tohru’s breathe hitches. He hasn’t moved away from her, there’s a look in his eyes.“W-What?” Tohru breathlessly asks. 

He just grins, not finishing his thoughts, instead taking her by the hand and leading her away to their room.


End file.
